Ging Freecss
|kana = ジン=フリークス |rōmaji = Jin Furīkusu |also known as = The Boar (former) |name = Ging Freecss |manga debut = Chapter 1 (photo) Chapter 66 (official) |anime debut = Episode 00 (1998) (photo) Episode 1 (1999) (photo) Episode 47 (1999) (official) Episode 1 (2011) (photo) Episode 37 (2011) (official) |japanese voice = Hiroki Touchi (1999) Urara Takano (child, 1999) Rikiya Koyama (2011) |english voice = Ben Jeffrey (1999) |gender = Male |age = 32 |hair = Black |eyes = Blue (1999) Brown (2011) |previous affiliation = Zodiac Twelve |affiliation = Hunters Association Beyond Netero's Dark Continent Expedition Team |occupation = Archaeological Hunter (2-Star) |relatives = Gon Freecss (Son) Gon's mother Ging and Mito's Grandmother Mito Freecss (Cousin) |image gallery = yes }} Ging Freecss (ジン=フリークス, Jin Furīkusu) is the father of the primary protagonist Gon Freecss. His departure becomes Gon's motivation for becoming a Hunter. He is a Double Star Hunter (though he can apply for a Triple Star License),Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 38 and a former Zodiac with the codename BoarHunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 319. Personality Ging has a shy and stubborn personality, to the point that he only wants Gon to meet him alone and claims that it would be cowardly of Gon to bring a friend to meet him, causing one of his friends to wonder if he is afraid of crowds. Judging by his actions at the New Hunter Chairman Election to ensure Netero's will be carried out, he seems to respect the late Chairman considerably. Appearance Ging appears to be wearing a turban-like-cap on his head most of the time with some hair locks popping out from it, he also wears plain baggy white pants and a long sleeve shirt. On top of that he has a slip-on-head cloth that looks like a tank top and stretches down to the waist and hangs off the waist all the way down to the knees without covering the sides of his legs, and he fastens that cloth with a black belt-like band on his waist. He also wears a normal dark blue/grey scarf wrapped around his neck. And finally he wears long skinny black crew boots. Ging is seen as a short guy who appears to be a bit taller than his son Gon. His eyes are hazel/brown, he also has short facial hair and a long spiky/wavy hair. Background Ging is the only grandson of Gon's great-grandmother. He and Mito are cousins. Ging left Whale Island to take the 267th Hunter Examination not long before turning 12. Right after his departure, Mito's parents and his father died consecutively.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 65 He was the only participant to pass the 267th Hunter Exam.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 38 Ging returned to Whale Island ten years afterward with a two-year-old Gon. He intended to leave Gon in the custody of his grandmother for a while, telling her that he and Gon's mother had separated.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 65 However, he lost the custody of his son in court to his cousin Mito. After becoming a licensed Hunter, Ging devoted himself to the excavation and preservation of archaeological ruins. He used his own fortune to accomplish a perfect preservation and restoration of the ruins so that everyone can see them. His achievements in archaeology are now considered an exemplary model for working on ruins throughout the world.Hunter × Hunter, Volume 4, page 172 Ging has become very rich and as powerful as a president of a country. He is currently a Double-Star Hunter and qualifies for a Triple-Star License, but because of his shyness and stubbornness, he has not applied for one.Hunter × Hunter 2004 Official Databook, page 66 Ging, however, remains a mysterious figure and information about him is classified even in the official Hunters database.Hunter × Hunter, Volume 5 page 65 One of the few things known about him is that he is the main creator of the Nen-based game Greed Island. Chairman Netero once told Biscuit that Ging was one of the five best Nen users in the world.Hunter × Hunter Volume 14, page 170 After Netero's death, it's revealed that Ging is one of the twelve Hunters hand-picked by the former Chairman to be in charge of the election for a new Hunter chairman: the Zodiacs. They all were given code names based on the signs of the Chinese zodiac, with Ging being known as "the Boar".Hunter × Hunter - Volume 28, Chapter 320 Plot 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc Netero leaves a video of his last will, stating that he's resigning as chairman, and the new chairman will be determined by election, so that all members of the association should cast their votes. If voter participation does not exceed 95% the election is void, and another will be held. Netero gives the date of the election, but leaves the method of the election for the Zodiacs to decide.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 318 Ging, as one of the Zodiacs, and out of respect for Netero, is called in to help decide the rules for the election of the new chairman. Saiyu jokes about how Ging actually showed up when he usually doesn't ever show up to these type of meetings and points "Rat" as a trash for being late. Vice-Chairman Pariston shows up late, which annoys most of the Zodiacs except Ging. Pariston puts himself up as a candidate for the position, and suggests not to have an election anymore, which angers the Zodiacs. Ginta threatens to kill Pariston because of his brash attitude, while Ging keeps his cool and analyzes the situation. Ging then announces his candidacy and states that he will continue Netero's legacy.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 28, Chapter 319 The rest of the Zodiacs doubt the motive behind Ging's candidacy, stating that they want neither Pariston nor Ging for the position. Pariston then brings up Gon's near death condition in the discussion, stating he'll pay him a visit (and possibly a hint that he's going to harm Gon), which Ging counters by stating that Gon won't die easily and that he trusts that his son will survive the ordeal. Cheadle brings up the idea that the rules for the election should be decided by drawing lots, and everyone agreed. Each Zodiac then proceeds to write down their own rules in a piece of paper and have Beans pick a draw. The draw turns out to be Ging's rules. It is later revealed that two days prior to the Zodiacs' meeting, Ging conspired with Beans by giving him a set of rules for the Chairman Election. Based on each Zodiac's personality, he was able to deduce the outcome of the meeting beforehand.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 319 Having met all conditions said by Ging, Beans picked Ging's set of rules (unknown to the other Zodiacs): #Every single Hunter is a candidate and a voter. #If the candidate with the most votes hasn't achieves the majority of the votes, the candidates will be cut down to 16 participants. If the latter rule will not work the candidates for the position will be cut in half until there's a winner. #If the voting rate is less than 95% the election should be re-processed. #All voters must write their names on their vote. All nameless votes will be considered null and void. #Ging will be the chairman of the election committee. This rule is a bluff so the others will accept his first four rules. With voting rate only at 87.7% during the first election the conditions were not met, so a re-election will occur.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 319 At a conference, the Zodiacs were talking to the public about voting for the new chairman. When they open up to questions Leorio asks him why he hasn't gone to see Gon when everyone else has. They get into an argument that ends when Leorio punches the table he was standing on, breaking it and causing a black portal to appear. Another black portal appears under Ging with a fist popping out that punches him in the face. Ging is next seen talking with Cheadle explaining how to defeat Pariston and tells Cheadle that Pariston isn't interested in winning or losing and only wants to enjoy himself and that the election is only a game to him. He explains to her that Pariston knows both sides of her and that's why he's got her pinned. Cheadle asks Ging what will happen if things keep going as they are, Ging answers by saying that after the 8th election only she and Pariston will remain, but in the next one on one election they will both switch places she'll come in first and Pariston in second and that things will probably continue like that and that Pariston will come in to lower the voting percentage do to the fact that he has a vice grip on all of the temp hunters and he'll just get them to abstain from voting, Cheadle asks why to which Ging says that he'll just play around until X Day. He states to Cheadle that out of the four remaining candidates left, the one who carries on Netero's will is Pariston. Cheadle gets mad and says she doesn't want to hear that from him and she only wants him to tell her when X Day will be. Ging starts by saying that the day Netero blew himself up, 100 large Hunter Organization Airships headed into East Gorteau and that this wasn't recorded by the books. Ging looks surprised that Cheadle didn't know this and tells her that the Airships picked up around 5000 hybrid cocoons that the Chimera Ants had left around and that every single one of them can use Nen and that they've all probably hatched by now. He says that Pariston wants to play with them and he wants a big garden to play with them in, too. Ging tells Cheadle that X Day is the day of the New Hunter Exam, but says the situation could change depending on how one interprets The Hunter Commandments.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 29, Chapter 331 When the 8th Election is about to begin, Piyon asks the Hunters to stay until the 13th Chairman Election is decided and is shown as the Zodiacs have blocked all the entrances, Ging and Pariston make eye contact and Ging says to himself "This is Bad". After Gon was healed, he and the other Hunters entered the election hall, resulting in Ging being finally found by Gon. Gon apologizes, still feeling responsible for what happened to Kite. Ging tells him that it wasn't his fault and that Kite was still alive, because of his Crazy Slot ability, which Ging himself taught him. He suggested that Gon should go see Kite again, after being shouted at by the other Hunters. He picks a fight with the Hunters in the election hall, after promising Gon that they can talk later. Later, Gon and Ging meet at the World Trees. There, Ging talks about why he wanted to be a Hunter. He reveals that there is much more to the world than most people don't know and that is the Dark Continent. He tells Gon that the Chimera Ants also originated from there and that even Ging isn't qualified to go there yet. Gon returns him his Double Hunter License and they talk about various other things. Dark Continent Expedition arc Cheadle announces to the Zodiacs that Ging and Pariston both resigned from the group. Ging is next seen near Beyond Netero's palace, appearing to be interested in his plans to visit the Dark Continent.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 340 Ging later appears in front of Beyond's expedition team, in which Pariston is a member. He dismisses Pariston's assumption that he will join, claiming that he is there to stop them, thinking that the Hunter Association has become too boring for Pariston's tastes, so he is letting the Chimera loose in the world to find new amusing targets, while keeping tabs on the expedition to the Dark Continent. Since he could not abandon the organization, he came in for the final blow. The one thing Ging does not understand is Pariston's attitude towards the Hunter Exams. Pariston comments how similar they are, as they both always think outside the box. However, Ging spats back those are just the foundations and insults him. Seemingly affected, Pariston begins to explain his need to have others hate him and hurt the things he loves, asking if it is normal. Ging responds saying that, in his case, it is past normality. Pariston just watches as Ging is confronted by two members of the expedition party, speaking only when the latter asks aloud who is the number 2 of the group, pointing at himself. When Ging states physical strength was not part of the criteria, Pariston feels underestimated. Ging says that if Pariston was just some musclehead, he'd just defeat him in a fight, but he knows that he needs to outsmart Pariston. When one of he expedition team members challenge Ging, Pariston interrupts and confirms that he is ranked number two in the team. Ging dismisses it and declares that he will be number two henceforth.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 343 Ging declares that he is not planning on making any changes to the party's plans, nor he will give any orders, he just wants the nominal authority of the number two. He then states he will double the money Beyond has promised them and pay upfront. As the party members consider his offer, Pariston admits he is happy that Ging is number two. However, since Pariston is not being paid by Beyond, Ging will not give him any money. After a moment of tension, Pariston agrees. He listens in silence as Ging explains about the Five Great Calamities and the resources that can be found in the Dark Continent, as desscribed in the book written by Don Freecss.Hunter x Hunter, Chapter 344 While Ging is talking to Gon on the phone, the members of the party split in two groups: Those who are willing to take his money, and those who don't want to, with Pariston siding with the first faction. Ging tells them he is well aware that they are not just Temp Hunters, but specialists who were hired by Beyond due to their abilities. As he goes on explaining that Pariston used to be Vice-Chairman of the Hunters Association to restrain Netero's authority while gaining power, Pariston is irritated by how similar their way of thinking are, and wonders inwardly if he will really hate someone for the first tme in his life, admitting he looks forward to it. He complies with Ging's request to inform everyone in the team about his presence.Hunter x Hunter, Chapter 345 One month later, Ging is seen displaying his outstanding abilities in Ibokuri to the expedition party and beating Curly in a contest on Ancient Kappese. Pariston tells Ging that all the assassins they sent to hinder the Hunter Exam failed, apparently thanks to his replacement in the Zodiacs. One of the assassins, Muhel, reports that he can allegedly read minds. Pariston introduces him to Ging, but the two already know each other. Muhel would not be surprised if Kurapika had found out about their escape plan, but Pariston smiles and replies that there is no plan to free Beyond: he must escape all by himself once in the Dark Continent and then meet up with them. Muhel questions Ging's motives to join their team, suspecting he might double-cross them, and the Hunter says he is closer to Beyond because he wants to do anything he wants during the journey. Furthermore, Ging reveals that he intends to prevent Pariston from completing his destructive plans while supporting Beyond. The assassins refuse to accept his presence and demands that Ging and Pariston choose which of them will leave the team. However, Ging offers them a third alternative, and Pariston a fourth, commenting how irked he is that he is being disrupted on one of the few occasions he and Ging get along. Ging's alternative is that the assassins leave, Pariston's that they die.Hunter x Hunter, Chapter 346 Muhel's henchmen Materialize guns to attack them with Nen bullets, and the both of them escape through an underground passage. Ging complains about them having a bad temper, to which Pariston mocked him for having a bad temper himself. Ging explains that image of him is the result of a sum of single incidents over the years and intimates the other to shut up, adding it was Pariston the first to provoke them. Pariston says he was just going in with the flow and wonders if they have to get rid of their assailants, since they do not seem intentioned to give up. Ging agrees, but wants to do it "gently". As he analyzes their abilities, Pariston asks if it is okay for him to watch Ging fight, and he receives an affirmative answer as Ging prepares a technique. Pariston watches in amazement as Ging reproduces Leorio's Warping Punch to knock out three enemies. He asks for a confirmation, and Ging explains how he can copy someone's ability. After Ging defeats the remaining henchmen, he tells Pariston he was aware it had all been staged by him to discover Ging's abilities, and suggests that Pariston fights him himself if he wants to figure out what Ging's real abilities are. The two then head upstairs, with Pariston glaring at Ging. After that, Muherr confronts Ging and reveals to him that he didn't have anything against him becoming the number two in the team, but the fact that he tried to buy their trust with money was unforgivable. Ging then apologizes and offers to donate their money to the Nowell Foundation. After that Muherr and his men aknowledge him as the number two, but not before making it clear that despite this, it will be Muherr that will give the orders to everyone on the battlefield and that his orders are absolute. Ging then agrees and hails while comically answering "Sir! Yes Sir!". Pariston then walks in, announcing he can now donate his money to all of Beyond's followers and claiming Ging is now officially number 2. Pariston turns out his offer to keep leading the party, and Ging says he won't hold back in that case. Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 347 Abilities & Powers His abilities are yet to be revealed, but being part of the Zodiacs, a Double Star hunter who can qualify for a Triple Star License, being able to beat and capture Razor who is also a powerful Nen user himself, he is bound to be extremely proficient in Nen. Former Chairman Netero supported this theory by saying that he is one of the five best Nen users in the world. A direct example of his strength is given when he fought most of the Hunter Association without so much as getting a scratch on himself (although it should be noted it was a comical scene and no one was trying to cause serious injuries). Furthermore, Hisoka is extremely interested in him. He also repeatedly threatened Pariston, a fellow former Zodiac, showing many times he has extreme confidence in his own skills. Aside from being famous for his power, Ging is known for the number of difficult missions he has completed for the Hunter Association as well as for his ability to disappear without leaving a trace, to the point that not even the Zodiacs can find him. Immense speed: Ging grabbed by the waist, lifted up and faked a punch at an unnamed member of Netero's party who was approaching him with hostile intentions before the other could react. The speed of his movement and the power behind it were such that the target actually believed, for a moment, that he had been struck several times. This is all the more impressive, considering the inner group of Beyond's followers seems to be composed of highly powerful individuals. Earlier in the series, when Gon climbed up the World Tree, Ging commented on the time that took Gon to reach the top of the tree past the 500 meters point, and said that he got tired of waiting for him, thus showing that Ging is on completely different level of speed, although it should be noted that this was Gon's first attempt to climb the World's Tree and Ging commented on his attempt at the same time by saying: "not bad for your first time". Furthermore, he was seen avoiding a spray of gunfire fired at close range by three Nen users and engage confidently in a conversation with Pariston at the same time. Genius-level intellect: Ging is arguably one of the most intelligent character of the series. He has foreseen most of Gon's choices and actions since leaving home, including his participation in the Hunter Exam, the permanence in Greed Island (which he created for the purpose of training him and any eventual comrade of his in Nen) and his meeting Kite. He also guessed correctly what the process to decide the rules of the election would be and ensured his own would win, outmaneuvering the rest of the Zodiacs. His predictions regarding the election for the new chairman of the Hunter Association were accurate and even Cheadle, despite disliking him and being extremely smart herself, asked him for advice. He manipulated Leorio, a person he knew nothing of, so that he could become a hindrance to Pariston's victory, which he actually did. It can be affirmed that Ging's preeminent mental skills are his deductive intelligence and his versatility: Many instances of the first were given throughout the series, expecially during the Election Arc, while the second can be inferred from his aptitude at mimicking other people's techniques and vast knowledge in multiple branches of knowledge. In fact, Ging is extremely cultured in a wide array of fields, ranging from History to ancient languages, surpassing even Curly, a professor at Barvard University. Furthermore, when Ging got rid of the nen users from Muherr's party at the underground level and was going back up to the the castle, he pointed out to Pariston that if he wants to see his abilities he has to come at him rather than building up shitty self-serving scenarios, thus showing his superiority as a battle analyst even during conflict. Nen Ging's standing within the Hunters Association and Netero's praise speak for his mastery over Nen. A first example of this is given when he is seen playing Ibokuri, a game in which one moves around his aura to do tricks: A self-proclaimed master of Ibokuri was left flabberghasted by Ging's capacities, as he created multiple bubbles of aura, altering their shapes, sizes, direction and individual speed. As Ging himself admitted, however, this game has nothing to do with one's actual abilities, being no different than spinning a pen on one's fingers. A true testament to Ging's skills in offensive Nen is given when he was attacked by Muhel's henchmen. On that occasion, he copied Leorio's Warping Punch perfectly and at the first attempt. He later explained he can mimic other people's techniques. Not all of the conditions are revealed, but one of them is that he must be struck by the attack at least once, if it is physical. However, it is not clear if this is actually a Nen ability or a simple natural skill. Deducing how Leorio must have created his ability, Ging devised, basing on his speculations, a method to detect people which consists in spreading one's aura much like ultrasounds, and again he managed the first time he tried. Since he deemed this technique to be stealthier than En, it is very likely he can also use En. He also showcased above-average proficiency in the Emission category by hurling two large projectiles of Nen at the same number of enemies who were leaning against a very thick wall. Not only did he unleash an attack that went through more than one meter of rock in an instant, but he also did not seem to need any time to charge it, despite throwing two balls of aura and each of them holding considerable power. Quotes *(To Gon) "Hunters are a bunch of egomaniacs. We set aside everything else to get what we want." *(To Gon)'' "Try and catch me. You're a Hunter now, aren't you?", to Gon *(To Pariston) ''"Go, he won't die." *(To Beans) ''"The only thing I'm succeeding is the old man's legacy. I don't want a tiresome job."''Hunter × Hunter Volume 28 - Chapter 30 Trivia *Ging resembles Yusuke Urameshi, the protagonist of Togashi's previous series Yu Yu Hakusho, both in his aspect and carefree, selfish attitude. *There is a possibility that Ging is a Specialist. It should be noted that 3 Specialists in the series (Chrollo Lucilfer - Skill Hunter, Leol - Rental Pod and Omokage - Doll Catcher) possess abilities that involve using others' Nen abilities. Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 347 **However, it should be noted that all the techniques he has used so far fall in the Emission category. References Navigation fr:Jin_Freecss Category:Characters Category:Hunter Category:Zodiac Twelve Category:Nen users Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Greed Island's Gamemasters Category:Male characters Category:Double Star Hunters Category:Archeological hunters Category:Beyond's Expedition Team